Nebulina
Nebulina is a kaiju made by 7494pinguisback20/Dolphboi and is one of the main protagonists of The Euphorian Island. She is the embodiment of harmony, dedicating her existence to restoring balance to any universe she finds herself in, and is the polar opposite of Konton. Appearance Nebulina's head/main body is a large, pink, puffy cloud with two eyes that have light pink pupils. On these eyes, she has dark purple eyelashes. Below her main body are a group of light blue-purple "tentacles", each one having round, purple ends. The number of these tentacles can vastly vary, with the capacity increasing with her size. History Nebulina existed before time itself, lurking within the euphorian haven. When the big bang happened throughout the infinite multiverse, she was full of joy. A boundless realm of infinite possibilities and bustling life was an opportunity that she herself can't refuse. And with this, she chose one universe to inhabit. And in this universe, she arrived on Earth and crafted Pixie Isles. Many of the inhabitants that live on the island from that point on saw it as a gift from an angel like her. Upon seeing Shinzo on the island, she started to become best friends with her and occasionally protects the Earth, and her island, from various threats. Personality Nebulina is a gentle giant, meaning that she does not hurt anyone unless they are irredeemable. Otherwise, she seeks some good inside the bad for most of her encounters. She seems to have a motherly side towards any universe she's in and adores most living beings, willing to protect them at any cost. Nebulina also seems to have a more hyperactive and joyful side to her as well. Abilities * Singing - Nebulina's harmonious singing is so potent that it's capable of creating large bodies of galaxies in her own artistic image. ** Harmony beams - She can alter her singing to fire harmonious beams at her opponents. * Abstract existence - As the embodiment of harmony and order, She can't die or vanish as long as said concept exists in the multiverse. * Shapeshifting - Nebulina can alter any part of her body at will, such as stretching & expanding her tentacles, resizing and stretching her main body and altering the size of her face on said body. * Portal creation - Nebulina can create portals to travel to different universes or to faraway locations within them. * Durability '- She can withstand many strong attacks and blows and still be up for a fight. ** '''Anti-OHKO '- Nebulina can withstand many instakills to ensure a fair fight, such as attacks from joke/parody kaiju and jumpscares from creepypastas designed to kill anyone upon interaction. * '''Supergenius Intelligence - Nebulina has been known to possess smarts that some kaijus may not expect. Her strategic planning can work to her advantage. Reality-warping Nebulina's signature move is her ability to bend the scientific laws of reality. * Magic - Nebulina has access to a nigh-boundless supply of divine, magical power that can work in her favor to craft pieces of a universe or in combat with another monster. * Spatial manipulation - She can bend, flip and control space itself. * Creation - Using this, Nebulina can materialize many object or living being into existence, even celestial bodies like galaxies. * Law & constant manipulation - She can restore or temporarily change the functions that work in reality, like defying gravity. * Weather manipulation - Nebulina can control the weather to her liking. She typically uses heavenly settings or snowy days, but she can also conjure blizzards and even unnatural weather. Being a cloud, she can also become ''the weather itself, dangling her tentacles in the sky and watching over everyone on the surface with her face. * '''Energy manipulation' - Nebulina can create shields and fire beams or spheres of magical energy to her opponents. Sometimes she can use this energy to restore anything that was destroyed/ruined. * Size manipulation - She can alter her size at will, with a minimum of 100 meters and varying up to infinite possibilities. * Order manipulation - She can control the orderly forces of any universe that she enters. Usually, if she changes them, they are only temporary and used only for combat. She can put them back together if she makes it out alive. * Cosmic power - Nebulina can control cosmic bodies of energy. * Metaphysics manipulation - She can rewrite philosophical phenomenon within her given universe, as well as write them back to normal. * Paradox manipulation - She can transcend and control what should happen and what shouldn't happen, usually with surreal and pleasing results. * Resistance to reality-warping '''- Nebulina is incapable of having a taste of her own medicine, meaning that she can't fall victim to powers that affect her status. With this, she can accomplish the insane feat of standing up to Konton in his true form, unaffected by his aura. Fusion with Shinzo/Harmony Shinzo Nebulina is capable of fusing with Shinzo to become the much more powerful version of the former, Harmony Shinzo. In this form, she gives a fraction of her power to Shinzo, allowing her to take down enemies she can't handle alone. With her conscience being intact, her face lies on the area where Shinzo's stomach is. '''Weaknesses * If the concept of harmony no longer exists within the multiverse, Nebulina and her homeworld will vanish from existence. * Unless her opponent is made of pure evil or has done something immoral, she is not much of a fighter and relies on friendship to redeem her enemies. * Isn't as smart as her polar opposite, Konton. Gallery Mural.png|Nebulina and Konton witnessing the birth of the multiverse, as depicted by an ancient art piece. Trivia * Despite her angelic appearance, she is actually based on the more comedic and satirical Flying Spaghetti Monster. ** However, there are also some similarities she shares with Grobletombus Marble Eyes from Little Runmo. Both are gods with a "head with tentacles" design that are capable of warping reality itself. Category:Kaiju Category:Female Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Entities Category:OP Characters Category:Dolphboi's kaiju Category:Universe 989